


homecoming

by transtarboy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fix-It, Homecoming, Multi, Polyamory, Resurrection, Team Dynamics, au - nobody stays dead, can be seen as just very close friendship if you want, the champions did not deserve to die for the sake of the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtarboy/pseuds/transtarboy
Summary: a short fix-it for the ending of breath of the wildthe champions come home after the defeat of calamity ganon





	homecoming

When it was over, and the battle had been won, Zelda came home to him.

And then slowly, one by one, the rest of them did, too.

First Mipha, found unconscious on the shore of Lake Hylia. She doesn’t remember dying. Him and Zelda basically live in Zora’s domain for three months, until they are sure she won’t disappear when they blink, and until she is strong enough to travel back to the castle with them. They build her her own wing of the castle. She sings them Zora lullabies, heals Link’s cuts and burns from cooking, and dances with Zelda in the ballroom. She stays.

A month after Mipha settles in, Daruk crashes through the roof of the greenhouse. He doesn’t remember dying either, but he sure is happy to be alive. He’s up on his feet in three days, and two more after that he’s helping repair the roof he accidentally destroyed. He ragails his battle with a booming voice and a proud chest, honored to have given his life for his queen. “And more importantly, I’m not the one that stayed dead!” He gives Link boosts into tall trees for stealth practice, collects rare medicinal stones for Zelda, and is Mipha’s self-appointed travel companion when she takes her trips home to Zora’s Domain. He asks to stay before they can even get to him.

Another month, and Urbosa strolls into the throne room like she’d been on a 100-year-long spa retreat. “Amazing, I know.”

“Yeah, real incredible. We’re so surprised,” Daruk’s voice booms dryly. She stops, blinks, and then carries on like nothing happened. Later, Zelda cries into her arms for hours, and the rest huddle outside the door and play sticks until the door unlocks & a small hand reaches for them. She shadows Zelda for two weeks. Her and Link train until their arms are jelly. She dives with Mipha. She tells only Daruk that she remembers how she died. He tells no one. She stays.

Two months later, like he had been holding on to the afterlife by his talons, Revali drops from the sky. Like, literally drops. Daruk lays on his back with the biggest pillow they could find on his chest, and catches him. He doesn’t wake up. Mipha works on him day and night, until the flutter of his heart stabilizes. They sleep on the floor of the medical wing, leaning against Daruk like a bedframe. Mipha is confined to a tub, but her fingertips brush the tufts of Link’s ponytail every time she shifts. Revali wakes up. He locks himself in his room and won’t open it for anyone. They sleep in the hallway outside his bedroom. He confesses to them through the door. They do not sleep. He opens the door and accepts the arms that fall around him, the furious, adamant whispering of his fellow champions. Of _course we’re better off with you…how could you think otherwise… you did a good job_. He takes Link flying. He learns how to swim. He teaches Zelda how to shoot an arrow. He banters back and forth with Urbosa. He races Daruk. He loves them. He stays.

Later, much later, when they’ve all made a home of the castle and scrubbed it free of the pain, they go on an adventure. They travel Hyrule together, just for fun. They camp in the mountains, and Link teaches them sign language, so he can stop communicating through what one could arguably call interpretive dance. They cook frogs for science. They make a very solid attempt at sharing Daruk’s pebble snacks. They take turns soaring the updraft with Revali on Link’s glider. They try the safe version of Urbosa’s thunderstorm yoga (no lightening involved for the nonconductive). They bring a fish Mipha caught back to the castle. The last of its kind.

They save its species. They save each other. They reign. They rest.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this put a little bandaid over your heart


End file.
